See It Coming
by Mrs. Hiddleston
Summary: Harry stared at him for a moment, blinking. "You really don't know?" "No!" Ron said, beginning to sound annoyed. "Of course not!" Hermione shook her head slowly, smirking as her eyes met Harry's. "Well...he'll figure it out eventually." Just a one-shot about each time Harry, Ron and Hermione go to pick up their kids from Platform 9 3/4. Rose/Scorpius, Albus/OC


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is just a little idea that I've had in my head for about 2 years now. Just a short, fluffy little one-shot about the next-generation.**

**Each scene takes place at Platform 9 3/4.**

**Diclaimer: Jo owns. Not me.**

* * *

Platform 9 3/4

_First year: June 30th, 2018_

Harry Potter looked up eagerly at the hiss of the train. He watched as the scarlet red steamer slowed to a stop next to Platform 9 3/4, its doors opening with a _creak_. One by one, students flooded off, and Harry peered over their heads, looking for the familiar shaggy black hair, the glimmer of sunshine against the wire rim of his glasses-

"_Relax_." He felt a familiar hand touch his forearm gently, and he looked down at his wife, his expression softening. "They'll be out soon. You're stressing. I'm sure he had a _wonderful _first year."

Harry nodded,wrapping an arm around Ginny and silently watching as students streamed past them, gushing to their parents about their exciting school years. "Hey dad!" James piped, popping up beside his right elbow. He grinned at his oldest son, who, frighteningly enough, was now at eye-level with him. "Good term?"

"Fantastic," he replied, moving to envelope his mother in a hug. Harry vacantly heard Lily firing question after question at James about his school year, but he was distracted at the moment. Where was Al-

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he finally spotted his youngest son, one of the last to exit the train. The boy was not alone. On his left Harry saw a freckled girl with wild curly red hair and bright eyes-Harry's niece, Rose-and on his right was a blond boy with a thin, pointed face and cold grey eyes-none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Those eyes that were normally so dim and apathetic, however, were currently lit up with laughter as he clapped Albus on the back, obvious amusement with something he had said. Harry frowned, studying the pair of them in such a way that a baby might study a stranger. Albus _had _written that he was acquainted with the young Malfoy, but he hadn't told him that they were particularly friendly.

As they drew closer, Harry felt a the air shift around him. Ron stepped up next to him, glowering rather obviously at the young Malfoy, who was now leaning around Albus to tug tauntingly on Rose's hair. She swatted his hand away, but the blush that lit up her cheeks could not be denied.

"What the-"

"Quiet, Ron," Harry heard Hermione command sharply. "_Leave it. _You don't see Harry making a scene do you?"

"I'm sure this is upsetting Harry just as much as this is upsetting me, isn't it Harry?" The redhead man turned his gaze on his best friend.

"I...I can't say that it isn't...unsettling...but, from what Al has written to me...Scorpius is nothing like his father."

The two men dropped their conversation as the trio approached, all three of them quite red from laughing.

"Ello, dad!" Chirped Albus, looking quite cheerful. He allowed his father to pull him into a hug, and Rose jumped into her father's arms with a rather feminine squeal, "Daddy!"

"Dad, I'd like to officially introduce you to Scorpius Malfoy. Scorps, this is my daddy, Harry Potter." It almost brought a tear to Harry's eyes when he heard the pride in Albus's voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Man-Who-Lived," Scorpius replied, shaking the older man's hand. Ron gasped, astounded at the blonde's gall, but Harry just chuckled, noting the flicker of good-natured amusement in Scorpius's eyes.

"Scorpius, don't be rude." The group turned to see Draco Malfoy himself standing there, looking reprimandingly at his son.

"Forgive him." The brunette woman at Draco's side beamed at the four parents. "He's only been dropped on his head a few times, I swear." Ginny burst out laughing, grinning at the woman. "Astoria Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Harry smiled, slightly surprised at the forwardness of Draco's wife. She seemed about as jovial as he was cold. "And don't worry-I wasn't offended. Albus has told me a lot about your son."

"All despicable, I hope," Scorpius said in a a carrying whisper to Albus.

"Naturally," the dark-haired boy replied.

"How did you three even..." Ron still looked bemused, gesturing between the three of them with what looked to be a mixture of irritation and confusion.

"Well, Scorpius here got sorted with me into Slytherin," Albus told them. "And the first night, he played a prank on me. While I was sleeping, he put fifteen spiders under my bed, and when I got up in the morning, they crawled all over my feet. From that moment on, I knew we were soulmates."

"Destined to be together, forever," Scorpius added, grinning cheekily at his father.

"Oh, _honestly, _you two. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were-"

"Rose! What an astounding accusation!" Scorpius shouted dramatically. "You know my love goes to no one by Jadanine Bullstrode." He winked saucily at the beefy girl, who happened to be walking past.

"Alright, alright, you two," Ron grumbled. "C'mon, Rose, we're leaving." The redhaired girl hastily flung her arms around Albus's neck.

"I'll see you soon, cousin," she told him. She went to hug Scorpius, but then hesitate, finally settling on offering him a hand to shake. "Write," she commanded him, and he promised her he would.

"I'll write and invite you over some time, Scorps," Albus called as the Potter family made to leave.

"I'll bring the dungbombs!" Scorpius promised, the family disappearing around the corner along with Astoria's echoing shriek of "_You will not!" _

As they walked to their car, Harry fell into step with Albus, arching an eyebrow down at the boy. "So, Scorpius Malfoy, huh?"

Albus looked at the ground. "Look, dad, I know you and Mr. Malfoy had issues in school, and I know he was a Death Eater during the war, but I really think that-"

Harry stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eye. "Son, I'm really proud of you. I know Uncle Ron seems unsure of this whole thing, but, you've really made a mature decision."

Albus grinned at him, giving his dad another fleeting hug before racing his brother to the car.

* * *

_Third year: June 31st, 2020_

Harry was running late.

Ginny had promised him that it wasn't necessary that he come. She could handle picking up her three children on her own, thank you very much, but Harry had nearly insisted; afterall, it was Lily's first year, not to mention James's seventh year, so he had less and less of a reason to miss it.

He rushed through the halls of the Ministry, nearly diving into the elevator as it made to leave without him. "Afternoon, Mr. Potter!" said a cheerful ministry employee that seemed to be acquainted with him. He grinned weakly at him while desperately trying to recall his name.

"Afternoon!" he replied, shaking the man's hand. "Busy day?"

"Nah...couple of brats causing trouble over in Bristol, but me and Chris laid them right out straight."

_Department of Underaged Magic Control, then. Martin! That was it!_

The elevator creaked to a stop and Harry scrambled out. "See you, Martin!"

"My name's Melvin!" The man called after him, and Harry had to bite back a chuckle. He could never get it right, could he? He caught the floo and made his way down the street, anxiously searching for his car.

After nearly five minutes of searching, he muttered, "Oh, screw it." Turning on the spot, he apparated, appearing outside of the train station. He silently thanked whatever Gods above that had decided to take pity on him today that there wasn't a single Muggle in sight. He hurried through the station, throwing himself through Platform 9 3/4 and trying to-as politely as he could-shove his way through the crowd of people to get to his wife.

He arrived by her side, gasping for air as he leaned down, his hands on his knees. "That was...so much...easier...twenty years...ago..." he panted. His wife smirked down at him, idly stroking his hair.

"Mhm...well maybe if you listened to me like I said and didn't insist on being here every year then you wouldn't-"

"Oh, what kind of father would I be if I wasn't here?" He murmured into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on the top of her head as he peered over the sea of people. He spotted Ron and waved at the man, who grinned back.

As the train pulled up, Harry stared at it curiously. The windows were completely fogged over, and as the doors opened, smoke seemed to disappate out of them. The students came running off the train, looking rather frightened. Harry drew his wand, prepared to fight if it came down to it, but froze when he saw exactly what had them all running.

From the doors of the train came an eight-foot-tall smoke monster.

Harry let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he stored his wand back in the pocket of his robes. He watched partly in amusement and partly in disapproval as James, Fred, and Louis sprinted off the train, identical grins of glee adorning their faces. They stopped about ten feet away from where Harry and Ginny were standing and high-fived each other.

"Best. Last-Year. Prank. Ever!" James was still laughing as he approached his parents, hands buried in his pocket as he smiled at them innocently. "Ello, mum, dad."

"Ello aunt and uncle!" Louis and Fred chorused.

"And...what was that about, exactly?" Harry glanced at his wife, feeling a bit nervous for his son and his cousins. The look she was giving them was murderous.

"Well...its customary for the Marauders to play a last-year prank, just to make sure that our legacy stays alive forever," Fred explained, smirking broadly. "

"Right...and you thought this was a good idea..._because_?"

The triumph seemed to fade out of each boy's eyes. "Erm...mum...just a joke..." James said slowly, backing away from her.

"-no _real _harm done," Louis added hastily.

"Oh, enough already," Harry intervened, grabbing his wife's arm as she made a go for her wand. "He's right...no harm done, love. Just an innocent prank. Let them have their fun."

Ginny grumbled, drawing her son into a hug and pecking him on the forehead. "I _suppose_. But only since..." Her mood seemed to change in a split second as her eyes filled with tears. "Since my baby boy is graduating!" She burst into tears and flung her arms around her son's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. James patted her back awkwardly, giving his father a look that clearly said 'Help me!'. Harry just chuckled, turning to embrace his daughter, who had appeared at his side and was itching to tell him about her first year.

"_Just _because you're a good flier _doesn't _mean you have to show off for everyone! You fly about as if your a gift to humanity when in reality you're just an arrogant pig!"

Harry turned, frowning as he searched for the source of those words. Lily tugged on his sleeve, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it, daddy," she told him knowledgably. "Its just Rosie and Scorpius. They're fighting again, just like _every _day."

Not a moment after the words had left her mouth did Rose and Scorpius come flying around the corner, the latter struggling to keep up ahead with the first as she strutted in front of him, dragging her trunk along with her nose pointed high in the air. "You think _I'm _conceited?" Scorpius argued, grabbing her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "_You're _the one that goes around rubbing your know-it-all attitude in everyone's faces. Its blood obnoxious!"

Rose flinched, turning away from Scorpius, but not before he saw a tear roll down her cheek. He groaned, dragging his hand through his hair and muttering to Albus, "So, what-she can insult and I just lay down and take it, but the moment I say a word against her she's allowed to get upset?"

"She's a girl," Albus replied reasonably. "They do that."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, trotting off after Rose, and Harry vaguely heard his mumbled apology before they moved out of earshot. His eyes met Albus's. "Trouble in paradise?"

Albus shook his head in exasperation. "_Every day of my life_. Those too do _nothing _but argue. I wish they would just get it over with and snog already."

Ron, who was standing a few feet away, spluttered, turning an unattractive puce color. "Wh-_what?"_

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her brother. "Oh, come on, Ron. We know you're dense, but surely even _you _must see it?"

"See what?"

Harry stared at him for a moment, blinking. "You _really_ don't know?"

"No!" Ron said, beginning to sound annoyed. "Of course not!"

Hermione shook her head slowly, smirking as her eyes met Harry's. "Well...he'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

_Fifth year: June 31st, 2022_

"_All_ I'm saying, Rosie, darling, that is if the house-elves want to cook and clean and bend to our ever beck and call, _let them_? Who are we to deny the poor creatures of their desires?"

Harry watched as Ron froze at the sound of that voice, and even felt an inkling of pity for the boy as the redhead man turned to find Scorpius with an arm draped around his daughter. He made his way over to the group, hesitantly eyeing Ron to make sure that the boy wasn't in any immediate danger. It didn't seem that he was hitting on her, at least. In fact, it appeared to be that they were arguing.

"But they don't actually _want _to serve us!" Rose cried, sounding desperate to prove her point. "They've been brainwashed into thinking that they enjoy slavery, when, in reality, all they need is a taste of freedom, and then they'll realize what they're missing out on!"

Scorpius shook his head in mock exasperation. "Dear Rose...when will you ever learn?"

Albus was trailing behind them, looking rather uncomfortable. "Hi mum," he said, his voice sounding exhausted. "Hey, dad." He cast another irritated look at Scorpius and Rose, and then moved around his parents to half-heartedly drag his trunk towards the car. Harry fell into step with him.

"Something you want to talk about? Rose and Scorpius annoying you?"

"Its not just them," Albus said, waving a dismissive hand in the two arguing friends' direction. 'Its just...everything this year. Losing the Quidditch cup, and grandfather passing away..." Harry felt a twinge of guilt as Al mentioned that. It had all been very hard on them, Arthur Weasley's passing, but after a few months Ginny had told them that they all needed to put on a happy face and make the best of it-for Molly's sake. No one had really thought about how this would both Albus-compassionate, caring Albus.

"At least there arguing seems to have died down to a less...violent level," Harry noted with some semblance of cheerfulness. Albus let out a dry chuckle, glancing back at the redhead and the blonde, who were now poking each other vehemenently with their wands.

"Yeah...at least its more like flirting now...all though Uncle Ron would probably prefer it back to the way it was."

Harry smiled, glancing at Rose's father, who was in a heated discussion with Ginny about the Chudley Cannon's keeper. "Your Uncle Ron has a good heart, just...the Malfoy family did some very bad things to his family when we were kids, and its very hard for him to accept that they've turned a new leaf. Its even harder when he watches a Draco look-alike sweep his baby girl off her feet. Think of how you and James feel whenever a boy talks to Lily. That's how Ron feels, its just...amplified...and he has no trouble showing it..."

"I hope he gets over it quickly," Albus said, looking rather worried. Harry frowned, studying Albus's anxious expression curiously.

"And why's that, Al?"

The younger boy looked around nervously, making sure that no one was within hearing range of them. "Well, because Scorpius and Rose are going to get married."

Harry blanched, nearly stumbling over the curb as he stared wide-eyed at his son. "I-have they _discussed this_?"

"No, no!" Albus said quickly. "And don't say a word to them! They have no idea...but...but I can tell."

Harry's breathing had slowed down quite a bit and he even let an amused chuckle escape his lips. "Oh, yeah? How do you figure?"

"Well, because Scorpius looks at Rose the same way you look at mum," Albus told him rather matter-of-factly. Harry froze, in the middle of lifting Albus's trunk into the car. He set it back down on the curb, bending slightly so he could look Al in the eyes. Despite their similarities, Albus was much shorter than James had been at his age.

"Al...does Scorpius really look at Rose the way that I look at your mum?"

"Yes, sir," Albus told him honestly. "Same mushy-gooshy, overly-fond, you-can-do-nothing-wrong-in-my-eyes way...not when she's looking of course."

Harry nodded slowly, lifting the trunk and shoving it in the back of the car, watching as his wife and daughter leisurely made their way towards the lot, laughing at something Hermione had said.

"Uncle Ron won't be too mad, will he, dad?"

Even at sixteen, Albus's innocence and desire to make other's happy stunned Harry, and he once again thanked the heavens above for three such wonderful children. He turned, giving Albus a reassuring smile as he clapped his hand on his back.

"Don't worry, Al. If Scorpius really does look at Rose the way I look at your mum, everything will be just fine."

* * *

_June 31st, 2024_

Albus Potter grinned, waving brightly to his mum and dad as he dragged his trunk towards them, whispering something to Lily along the way that made her giggle. He greeted his mum with a hug and smirked at his father, who was wearing a rather mischievous expression on his face.

As Lily prattled on to their parents about her school year, he stood on his toes, peering over the many heads on the platform, looking for the familiar flash of white-blonde hair or a tangle of red curls.

"Hey, Al, I found a couple of the articles-_oh_." The small, brown-haired girl froze, standing beside Albus with a stricken expression on her face. The boy himself recovered much more quickly.

"Mum, dad, this is the girl I've been telling you about. My girlfriend, Leah. Leah, meet my parents."

"Hi...its-its nice to meet you." Leah's face flushed as she held out a hand to greet each of Albus's parents, who smiled at her warmly.

"We've heard so many wonderful things about you," Ginny's mother said gently, and the younger girl beamed.

"Merlin, _where _is Rose?" Hermione asked finally, sounding a bit worried.

"I dunno, her and Scorpius were behind me a while ago, but they drited off..."

Hermione and Ginny shared a secret smile, and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Just a question, Mione...were you planning on telling your husband?"

"Telling me what?" The redhead in question appeared at Hermione's side.

"That you've got toothpaste on your face," The bushy-haired witch lied easily, making to wipe it off. "C'mon...maybe she's by the car."

So the group made their way out to the parking lot, Albus and Leah good-naturedly arguing about which of milk was better-chocolate or strawberry-and Ron seemed completely oblivious to anything that was going on around him. They all seemed relatively content, but just under the surface, they were waiting for the bomb to go off.

Hermione had been correct; Rose sat on the trunk of the car, and she was grinning rather playfully at Scorpius, who stood between her knees, his forearms resting on her thighs. Ron's face had begun to heat up again, and Harry prayed that he would at least let them get an explaination out.

"What do you think you're doing, Rose Weasley?" He roared, storming over to the two of them. Instead of jumping apart, like he had expected them too, Rose rolled her eyes, as if anticipating this, and slid her hand into Scorpius's.

"Waiting by the car," she replied innocently. He growled warningly.

"You know _exactly _what I mean, Rose, and don't you _dare _be smart with me. And Malfoy, _get you hands off my daughter._"

"I'd be careful how you talk to my son, Weasley." Ron spun on his heel to see Draco staring sternly at him, his eyes narrowed. "I might owe you some debts, but that doesn't mean you can treat my family with disrespect."

"Did you know about this?" Ron spat at Draco.

The blonde man's eyes drifted over to the pair on the hood of the car. He studied Rose callously, his eyes not revealing any of his emotions, before he finally looked back and Ron and said tonelessly. "I did not, but...as my son's happiness is more relevant to me than some petty quarrel, I suppose I'd do best to just accept it. Surely you've seen this coming Weasley?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ron complained. He turned back to the two teenagers, glaring at the blonde. "Fine...you can date him..._whatever_. Just because I give you permission doesn't mean I have to _like _it."

Rose beamed at Scorpius, and the blonde boy smirked and kissed her in a way that Harry was sure would boil Ron's blood even more (surely, that had been the boy's intention) before departing with his own family, promising to write.

As the Weasley-Potter troop loaded into their cars, Albus rolled down his window in a last-ditch attempt to console his stil-smarting Uncle. "Don't worry, Uncle Ron!" he called. "If it makes you feel any better, they had it coming."

Ron groaned, slamming his head on the steering wheel.

"Well, its true!" Albus added to his parents, who were both smirking at him.

"We know," Ginny told him. "Ron's just upset because he's the only one who didn't see it coming."

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! So, I hope you enjoyed! I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes in there-I go without a beta, and its midnight!-but I'll fix them later!**

**Leah, Albus's girlfriend, is a character I borrowed from my other story, "Rash and Rationality" (check it out!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of love!**


End file.
